Multimedia content generally refers to digital content that includes some combination of different content forms, including text and images (video, animation, graphics, etc). Such multimedia content is so ubiquitous and inexpensive that users are often overwhelmed with the process of selecting a multimedia content item to consume. Because of this, users of multimedia content often rely on summaries of multimedia content items. These summaries can be used either as a substitution for consuming a multimedia content item or used to facilitate selection of a multimedia content item to be consumed. Thus, the quality of a multimedia summary can have a significant impact on a prospective reader's decision to consume a given content item. Currently, however, there are no suitable methods to evaluate the quality of multimedia summaries.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present disclosure for purposes of illustration only. Numerous variations, configurations, and other embodiments will be apparent from the following detailed discussion.